Sorry
by Kuro 'Kaito' Neko
Summary: Aku bahkan tak bisa membedakan mana yang benar dan salah… Bahkan sekarang diriku telah melakukan dosa yang lebih besar… tapi… aku tak ingin menjadi beban. Karena itu, mengertilah bahwa semua ini harus kulakukan… / Namun aku berharap… saat ini dirimu di sampingku… mengharapkan semua itu, apakah sebuah dosa? / One shoot.


**Disclaimer : Vocaloid © YAMAHA, KAITO © CFM.**

**Summary :**

Aku bahkan tak bisa membedakan mana yang benar dan salah… Bahkan sekarang diriku telah melakukan dosa yang lebih besar… tapi… aku tak ingin menjadi beban. Karena itu, mengertilah bahwa semua ini harus kulakukan… / Namun aku berharap… saat ini dirimu di sampingku… mengharapkan semua itu, apakah sebuah dosa?

**Rated : T.**

**Genre : Angst, hurt/comfort, friendship, drama, romance.**

**Warning : Everything that must be warned.**

**Kuro 'Kaito' Neko's proudly present : **_**Sorry**_**.**

* * *

Kedua bola mataku menyorot melewati jendela yang terbuka dengan lebar. Menatap bunga-bunga nan indah yang sengaja di taman. Tubuhku yang kurus duduk di atas ranjang berseprai putih bersih. Kemudian asaku menerawang… kepada semua hal yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Aku tak tahu, semuanya terjadi silih berganti dengan cepat, aku bahkan ragu kalau diriku bisa melewati semuanya. Walaupun begitu, semuanya terasa begitu cepat. Seolah-olah baru kemarin aku bisa dengan bebas menghirup udara, namun sekarang justru harus berbaring di ranjang putih dengan beberapa selang infus yang menempel pada diriku.

Ruangan ini sangat sepi. Hanya suara detak jantung, detik jarum jam, serta hela nafasku yang terdengar. Aku ingat betul… ketika tubuh ini bisa digunakan dengan baik, setidaknya aku tak perlu menyusahkan orang lain, namun apa daya manusia. Ketika Tuhan sudah berkehendak dengan kuasanya, seluruh dunia hanya akan bergerak sesuai dengan gerakan tangan-tangan-Nya yang suci. Melukiskan segaris demi segaris takdir-takdir manusia ciptaannya. Kondisi yang lemah ini membuatku muak, bahkan akhir-akhir ini aku tidak bisa mengendalikan emosiku. Memang, ini bukanlah hal yang parah, namun tetap saja semua ini salahku sendiri.

Diriku sendirilah yang terlalu memaksakan tubuhku yang lelah akan semua hal yang terjadi padaku sejak setahun-ah tidak-sepuluh tahun ini. Sejak saat itu, selalu dan selalu mendapat beban pikiran yang berat, membuat kondisi psikisku semakin melemah sedikit demi sedikit. Aku ingat penyakit yang pernah kualami ketika diriku berusia delapan tahun, tepatnya sembilan tahun yang lalu. Aku tahu, kondisi fisikku memang lemah sejak saat itu. Namun, seolah-olah dunia tak berpihak padaku. Cobaan yang datang bertamu dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan bekas yang sangat mendalam dalam hati, pikiran, dan fisikku sendiri.

Kurasa diriku sendiri sudah muak… aku muak… muak pada diriku sendiri… Aku tak bisa terus menerus berkata bahwa diriku tak apa-apa. Namun nyatanya, diriku saat ini sangatlah terlihat buruk. Tubuhku menjadi lebih kurus belakangan ini, ditambah kegiatan yang padat mengisi tiap mingguku. Belum lagi hal-hal lain yang memicu otakku untuk bekerja dengan sangat keras. Namun… satu hal yang aku sadari. Bagaimanapun diriku ini, apa pun yang terjadi padaku, hal itu tidak berubah.

**Aku sendirian…**

Sama seperti sekarang. Tak seorang pun tahu kondisiku yang sebenarnya. Padahal, beberapa jam yang lalu aku masih memaksakan diri menghadiri acara sekolah yang terselenggara. Namun, semuanya tak ada yang menyadari wajah pucatku. Tubuhku yang lemas. Mataku yang sayu. Mereka semua tak pernah mengerti diriku… namun, apa dayanya. Semuanya salahku.

Mereka semua, teman-temanku, orang yang berharga bagiku… semuanya salahku sendiri tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada mereka. Namun, kupikir bahkan jika aku mengatakannya mereka tidak akan peduli. _Dia _pun pasti juga sama… aku tahu aku tak sepantasnya mengharapkan diri_nya_ saat ini. Aku terlalu egois, hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri. Walaupun aku juga tahu, diri_nya_ saat ini mungkin sama dengan diriku saat ini. Gundah… Sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang harus kami lakukan untuk membuat semuanya lebih baik. Hanya mengikuti aliran waktu menuju takdir yang tak pasti. Namun, hati kecilku sedikit ragu… mungkinkah _dia_ juga berpikir sepertiku saat ini? Merasakan perasaan yang sama denganku? Semua kegundahan, keraguan, kebimbangan yang kurasakan…? Hahahaha… aku bodoh… tentu saja… Mungkin _dia _juga sudah melupakanku… nyatanya sama sekali tak ada sepatah kata pun yang meluncur dari bibir_nya_ untukku.

Sama sekali tak ada ucapan barang satu kata yang terucap untukku. Aku harusnya sadar, bahkan jika aku terlalu berharap tinggi, _ia _pasti akan dengan cepat melupakanku. Apa untungnya mengingat diriku ini? Aku bukanlah orang yang jenius, bisa diandalkan, atau pun orang yang suci. Diriku hanyalah manusia biasa yang berlumuran dengan dosa dan segala kesalahan. Semuanya memang jelas. Bahkan, aku harus berbohong pada semua orang… pada diriku sendiri. Jikalau saat ini aku sedang dalam keadaan emosi yang sangat labil. Tidak sepenuhnya sebuah kebohongan, padahal aku hanya memerlukan waktu untuk melupakan semua masalahku dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah akibat semua ini.

Mataku beralih pelan ke arah dua buah ponsel yang tergeletak dengan lunglai di hadapan meja yang berada di dekatku. Tak ada bunyi… tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa pesan, telepon, atau pun email masuk ke dalam kedua ponsel berbeda warna milikku itu. Aku harusnya sudah tahu, semuanya memang tak bisa berjalan seperti pemikiranku… jika aku tidak melakukan _hal_ itu dulu apakah mungkin semuanya bisa berubah? Hah… entahlah… Mungkin tak akan ada bedanya. Toh, walaupun aku tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang benar-benar jahat, semua orang seolah-olah jijik terhadapku. Mengecapku sebagai orang yang tak boleh didekati. Sebagai seorang yang pantas untuk dimasukan ke dalam jeruji besi dan dibiarkan membusuk di sana tanpa seorang pun mengingatku.

Nyatanya… aku hanya ingin membantu mereka. Sama seperti aku ingin membantu orang-orang yang berharga bagiku. Aku ingat betul… jika waktu itu aku tidak menyarankan_nya_ untuk berkata kepada kedua orang tua_nya_, mungkinkah semuanya bisa berbeda? Ahahaha… ayolah siapa yang kubohongi… sejak awal aku tahu konsekuensi jika aku memberikan saran itu pada_nya_. Aku sudah menduga segala kemungkinan yang terjadi. Entah harus kusyukuri atau tidak, namun dugaanku selalu tepat… Mungkin beberapa orang ingin seperti diriku, namun aku hanya ingin menjadi seperti orang lain… Aku juga sudah tahu yang akan terjadi jika aku tak menyuruh_nya_ untuk membicarakan masalahnya pada kedua orang itu. Dan aku tak ingin… jika _ia _tak menyelesaikannya dengan cara berbicara dengan mereka, maka diri_nya_ akan _stress_, dan mungkin sampai berkeinginan untuk mengakhiri hidup… aku ingat betul bagaimana waktu itu _dia_ sangat tertekan. Bahkan sampai bertanya padaku… cara apa yang tercepat untuk mengakhiri semua ini… kemudian di antara suasana mencekam itu, aku bisa melihat semangat hidup yang mulai memudar dari_nya_. _Dia_ berkata… bahwa **mati** adalah jalan tercepat…

Karena itu… aku tak ingin _dia_ melakukannya. Aku tak ingin _dirinya_ menderita lebih dari ini… lebih baik aku mengorbankan kebahagiaanku untuk_nya_… sedikit berharap dengan itu diriku mungkin bisa diterima. Namun… nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Memang masalahnya bisa selesai… tetapi, takdir ini kembali mempermainkanku… Kami tak bisa lagi sama… aku tahu bahwa ini adalah konsekuensi dari perbuatanku… namun… hati kecilku tak menginginkannya.

Hela nafas meluncur pelan dari rongga hidungku. Aku bodoh. Mengharapkan semuanya akan berjalan sesuai keinginanku… Aku tahu bahwa pasti mereka pun juga akan memandangku dengan buruk… tak ada yang bisa menerimaku sebagai diriku… Mereka semua ingin aku menjadi seseorang yang bukan diriku. Tak luput dari itu… beberapa bulan sebelumnya otakku tengah terbebani oleh hal yang bisa mengubah hidupku… Perpisahan antara kedua orang yang selalu ingin aku banggakan… aku tahu ini memang harus terjadi… Namun rasanya benar-benar berat… Bahkan sebelumnya aku kehilangan orang yang paling aku sayangi dan hormati. Beliau meninggal dengan tenang… aku ingat wajah datar seolah tak terjadi apa-apa di hari ketika sosoknya yang pucat mulai menghilang dalam bayangan. Tergantikan oleh batu nisan yang terlihat angkuh. Aku ingat bagaimana malam setelahnya ibuku pergi untuk menghilangkan kesedihannya. Namun, aku hanya tinggal di rumah yang sunyi ini sendirian…

Aku ingat betul darahku yang membekas di dinding putih akibat hantaman kerasku berkali-kali karena tak rela kehilangan orang yang begitu berarti untuk diriku… bahkan hingga aku harus membalutkan perban pada kedua tanganku. Kembali ke masa ini… aku menatap tetes demi tetes infus yang menetes dengan lambat… jujur… aku paling tidak menyukai saat-saat seperti ini… Tetapi, kenyataan yang harus kuhadapi adalah…

**Aku sendirian…**

Hahaha… aku ingat aku membohongi teman-temanku bahwa aku akan pergi ke luar kota untuk beberapa hari karena urusan keluarga. Aku ingat bagaimana aku bilang ke ibuku bahwa aku baru saja ada tugas hingga sore di sekolah. Nyatanya aku menghabiskan empat jam sepulang sekolah di puncak dataran tinggi yang berada di kota kecil ini. Tempat sepi di antara perkuburan yang jarang sekali ramai. Ya, memang tak baik untuk datang ke tempat peristirahatan terakhir tanpa tujuan dan juga membohongi orang tua. Namun… aku benar-benar ingin menghindari keramaian saat itu.

Aku mengingat dengan jelas malamnya aku mendapat pesan pada ponsel putihku bahwa temanku di bangku sekolah dasar meninggal karena kecelakaan. Saat itu… aku hanya bisa diam dan membalas bahwa aku akan datang ke pemakamannya. Dan di hari selanjutnya… aku… aku sendiri yang menghantarkannya ke peristirahatan terakhirnya…

Hari ini… aku hanya diam di ruangan serba putih itu. Aku tak boleh terlalu banyak bergerak. Harus berbaring sepanjang hari di ranjang putih ini. Lagi-lagi… perasaan itu menyergapku lagi… padahal aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak lagi cengeng seperti diriku yang dulu. Namun, aku benar-benar tak bisa menyanggahnya…

**Aku kesepian…**

Cih… di saat seperti ini perbedaan salah dan benar seolah tak berjarak. Kata **maaf** adalah yang ingin kuucapkan saat ini. Kepada semua orang tanpa terkecuali… Aku tahu semuanya adalah salahku, aku tak mungkin bisa membalik waktu. Manusia harus berjalan mengikuti aliran waktu karena mereka bukanlah taksi yang akan menunggumu…

Saat seperti ini… aku berharap _kau_ menemaniku saat ini. Mengisi celah-celah kekosongan yang pernah kita isi berdua dengan beraneka warna perasaan yang berwarna. Mengharapkan semua itu, apakah itu sebuah dosa? Haha, aku memang egois. Bahkan di saat-saat seperti ini aku mengingat diriku yang menemaninya di kala dirinya kesulitan dan membantunya dengan semampuku. Walaupun memang aku tak pernah mengharap timbale balik… Namun, di saat seperti ini aku ingin sekali _kau_ menemaniku…

Ya… aku ingin _kau_ berada di sampingku saat ini… Aku tahu _kau _memang sengaja menghindariku. Aku tak tahu persis perasaan_mu_. Aku tak ingin tahu karena itu mungkin bukanlah hal yang harus kuketahui. Tapi, apakah diri_mu_ di sana juga sedang sepertiku…? Aku tak bisa melupakan_mu_. Memikirkan_mu_ saja sudah membuatku gila. Seolah-olah diriku yang biasanya tenang ini menjadi sangat beremosi. Ya… seperti saat itu. Aku sudah terbiasa untuk disakiti, karena memang aku lahir untuk disakiti orang lain. Tapi, hari itu aku tak tahu. Melihat_mu_ yang terluka seperti itu membuatku merasa tak berguna. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan rasa sakit melebihi biasanya. Haha, jika _kau_ ada di sampingku saat ini… mari kita saling bercakap-cakap. Walaupun hanya percakapan yang sangat bodoh. Asal _kau_ di sisiku, aku senang. Apa daya semua itu hanyalah impian semu. Aku tak ingin… kembali menjadi diriku yang egois seperti dulu… hah…

Aku menidurkan tubuhku, menyandarkan kepalaku pada bantal putih. Kedua iris biruku menatap lurus, menatap langit-langit yang bercatkan putih. Aku memejamkan kedua mataku untuk mengistirahatkan pikiranku dari semua ini. Tapi, justru sosok_mu _yang terbayang. Bodohnya diriku… _kau_ sendiri sudah menghindar, tapi aku mencoba mengejar. Mungkin harusnya aku menyerah. Tapi… aku tak bisa… tak pernah bisa berhenti untuk memikirkan_mu_. Di sana, aku juga melihat mereka semua. Teman-temanku saling bercengkrama dengan akrab. Mereka nampak bahagia. Tanpaku pun pasti kalian tetap bahagia, bukan…? Haha, bisa-bisanya aku bercanda di saat seperti ini. Maaf… aku minta maaf kepada kalian semua. Aku memang bukanlah orang yang sempurna. Aku adalah manusia penuh dengan dosa. Aku minta maaf pada_mu_. Karena hingga saat ini aku tak mempunyai keberanian untuk mengungkapkan rasa bersalahku yang amat sangat. Tenang saja… aku tak akan menganggu_mu_. Aku akan membiarkannya, karena sejak awal aku tak pantas menerima semua ini…

Di keheningan itu, aku berusaha untuk terlelap. Di perjalanan menuju ke alam mimpi. Aku mempunyai sebuah keinginan kecil. Sebenarnya sangat mudah dikabulkan. Saat ini… aku tidak bisa sendirian… aku… membutuhkan_mu_… aku membutuhkan _kalian_. Karena saat ini pun aku ingin _kau_… _kalian_…

…**berada di sampingku…**

**Maafkan keegoisanku…**

* * *

**END**


End file.
